


Missing You

by zibal_01



Series: Longer Than A Marriage... [9]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s06e01 Last Man Standing, Established Relationship, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01





	Missing You

**  
Missing You   
**

Gibbs snapped open his ringing cell phone.  He squinted at the number, but, without his reading glasses... he shook his head, and answered the call.

"Gibbs," he answered brusquely.

"Hey, boss," the sound of Tony's voice surprised Gibbs.

"Tony?  How the hell..."

"Got my hands on a satellite phone, boss," Tony's smile could be heard over the phone.  "Thought it would be nice to have a private conversation with you."

"How're you holding up, Tony," Gibbs enquired gently, his tone sincere.

"Would rather be back in DC, boss," Tony paused, wondering if he should broach the subject of getting home.  He sidestepped it, "I hear you got McGee and Ziva back..." The sentence hung between them.

"I'm working on getting you home, Tony.  Vance is being a total bastard."

There was a knock on Tony's door, "I've gotta go, boss.  Missing you."  Then he was gone.

Gibbs stared at his phone, then closed it, "Missing you too, Tony."


End file.
